Trouble with the Drabbles
by Loethlin
Summary: A life is comprised of a lot of moments. These stories are but a few.
1. Trouble with the geth

My friend and I are having writing exercise: prompting each others into writing drabbles. Sometimes, they're not about Kelly. These are the few I got to write about other characters. Many characters make an appearance, but the main ship here is FemShep/Garrus.

* * *

Prompt: unexpected kindness from someone you hate.

* * *

It wasn't that Tali hated the geth, who- no, THAT resided on a deck above. She just really didn't trust him. IT! And why should she, it was a geth, after all. She couldn't shake the feeling that it will stab them all in the back sooner or later.

But when her omni-tool bleeped and she opened the files attached to the message, her resolve faltered somewhat.

A beautiful, orange sun peeking over a high cliff that fell sharply to the vast ocean.

She didn't need to read the caption to know what it was.

She will be going home, soon.


	2. Trouble with the kids

Prompt: Storytelling

* * *

"..and then she yelled, 'Not today, Wrex!' and ripped your mom from the clutches of Cerberus!", Wrex growled, content and patted his firstborn on his squishy little head.

Mordin was not impressed. "But dad, it's not bedtime yet!"

"Yeah, dad!" Shepard growled, tugging at his shoulderpad. She sure inherited her namesake's temper.

Wrex pulled the younglings off of him and sat them at the table.

"Alright. One more story. But no climbing!"

The collective 'awww' melted his heart. He was just getting in the zone when Bakara kissed him and dragged their children to their beds.


	3. Trouble on the beach

Prompt: Starting over

Apparently, I have a thing for beaches.

* * *

She is beautiful, he thought, when she ran off to the sea, just pure unadulterated joy in her moves, like in slow motion.

She splashed some water onto him and he ran up and grabbed her, twirled her around. She laughed like crazy.

He set her down and she pulled him to the sand.

Clean, crystallized sand that glimmered. The war was over. He won't be losing her again. Won't face the fear again.

He didn't care for royalties. Just her warm legs wrapping around him, her alien giggle in his ear and her too tight tug on his fringe.


	4. Trouble with the Mako

Prompt: The Mako

* * *

"Bumpy" didn't begin to cover it.

Garrus huddled in his seat, trying to assume the most stable position possible. Behind him, Wrex was grunting on every jump, muttering about the Tomkah's independent suspension every now and then.

He glanced at Shepard, whose features were frozen in expression he interpreted as half concentration, half stubbornness.

He thought she was joking when she said she was not a good driver.

She looked back at him, her green eyes on the verge of panic.

"I told you, you should be driving!", she yelled.

Garrus nodded, his breakfast riding up his throat.


	5. Trouble with hatred

Prompt: just something about Ash

* * *

Ashley took in the busy, stinky, dirty refugee camp in the docks.

That turian hugged a little blonde human girl, she couldn't have been older than sixteen. She was crying into his armor, and he just stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

Or this woman over there. Clearly crushed by some news she saw on the big screen, sobbed uncontrollably, until a batarian came over to offer her some sort of comfort.

War doesn't choose your race, Ash thought. We all are victims. And that little hate she had left, in the face of all this, seemed petty.


	6. Trouble with dancing

Prompt: Someone enjoying the music

* * *

"Mmmm-mmmm..." Shepard purrs and bobs her head from side to side. She has that serene smile on her lips, the one he only sees when she's relaxed and content.

"Your love," she hums, looking at him, "is better than chocolate..."

Garrus smiles at her. She's a little off-key, but that doesn't matter. She takes his hand, laughing, and leads him to the middle of the room.

Neither of them is good at dancing, but there's joy in this. Slow dancing to this song about love and sweets, feeling the body heat when they cling to each other.


	7. Trouble with romance

Prompt: Dr. Chakwas has many, many admirers.

* * *

The chocolates were very tasty and the sherry was delicious and sweet. Karin just wished all these men and occasional women would stop stuffing the gifts into her locker. It was flattering, especially to a woman her age, but the situation was getting out of hand. At least judging by the tower of chocolate boxes stashed in the corner of the medbay.

She was too old for romance. Or that was what she thought, until not long ago.

She discovered, her kind of romance has thick accent, swears a lot and smells of cheap whisky.

And occasionally smacks her ass.


	8. Trouble with the smile

Prompt: Kasumi's treasure trove. She takes a minute to indulge herself with all the neat stuff she's stolen.

* * *

Reflected light blinded Kasumi briefly. She smiled lightly at the memories associated with the stone. The Beefeaters raising an alarm upon finding the diamond gone! One of her best jobs.

She put the Kooh-i-Noor down, brushed a speck of dust from its surface and closed the case.

She turned around to discover curious, amber eyes staring at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Lisa," she said.

La Gioconda remained silent.

Kasumi could have sworn that every time she averted her gaze, the woman's smile grew more beautiful and mysterious, as if Mona Lisa knew something Kasumi did not.


	9. Trouble with the beeping

Featuring frustrated Liara and Javik the troll.

* * *

The obnoxious beeping of the terminal was driving her crazy. It's not that she didn't want company at the moment. Well, actually, she didn't but she had her suspicions as to who demanded her attention right now.

And she didn't feel like it!

Liara buried her face in a pillow, covered her one exposed ear with another pillow and tried to ignore the beeping.

After fifteen minutes, she gave up. She dragged herself off the bed and checked the messages.

She smiled lightly, when each and every message was the same: "I will write the book with you, asari. ::) "


	10. Trouble with the twins

Prompt: how about something with Miranda and Oriana

* * *

They weren't really alike. They didn't even look exactly the same.

Miranda preferred science where Oriana liked literature. Even when they played the piano, Miranda's precise, calculated motions and outward coldness clashed with Oriana's passionate, if more sloppy, playing.

They took their coffee differently.

Looking at her sister, Ori was not sure if those differences were for the better or worse. She was just happy there actually was a Miranda.

Even if being the distressed damsel her sister had to rescue was not flattering, Oriana decided that life without Miranda would be boring.

Her finger slipped, producing an off-key note.


End file.
